Danh sách Summon
Summons là những sinh vật ma thuật có thể triệu hồi trong trận đấu. Những sinh vật này thường có sức mạnh khá lớn, một vài trong đó còn có khả năng hỗ trợ hay hồi phục trạng thái. Summons trở thành một phần không thể thiếu trong Final Fantasy từ Final Fantasy III. Trong những game gần đầy, lời giải thích về sự vắng mặt của các summons trong hai phiên bản đầu tiên đã được đưa ra. Theo Dissidia Final Fantasy thế giới của Final Fantasy đã từng có các sinh vật triệu hồi, nhưng có vẻ như Garland đã tiêu diệt hết chúng. Trong phiên bản kỷ niệm 20 năm của Final Fantasy II, Deumion có thể triệu hồi Holy Beasts, một trong những Superboss của game. Danh sách ''Final Fantasy III'' Summons In Final Fantasy III, there are 8 levels of summons, with level 1 being Chocobo, level 2 being Shiva, and so forth down the list. Also, each summon has three different attacks. The attack depends on which job is summoning it. The following jobs can summon: Evoker, Summoner, and Sage. *Escape (Chocobo) *Icen (Shiva) *Spark (Ramuh) *Heatra (Ifrit) *Hyper (Titan) *Catastro (Odin) *Leviath (Leviathan) *Bahamur (Bahamut) ''Final Fantasy IV'' Eidolons In Final Fantasy IV, Rydia, the Summoner, could summon various monsters known as Eidolons. As a child, she could only summon a Chocobo (and Whyt in the DS version). As she grew, her abilities as a Summoner grew and expanded. There were even hidden monsters she could summon. In all versions preceding the Nintendo DS remake, they were simply referred to as "Summons". Some names were also different due to space constraints. *Chocobo - "Chocobo Kick" *Dragon (Mist) - "Radiant Breath" *Titan - "Gaia's Wrath" *Shiva - "Diamond Dust" *Ramuh (Indra) - "Judgment Bolt" *Ifrit (Jinn) - "Hellfire" *Asura - "Asura's Boon" *Leviathan (Leviatan) - "Tidal Wave" *Odin - "Zantetsuken" *Sylph - "Whispering Wind" *Bahamut - "Megaflare" *Goblin (Imp) - "Goblin Punch" *Bomb - "Responsible Bomb Use" *Mindflayer (Mage) - "Mind Blast" *Cockatrice - "Petrifying Beak" (Note: This summon was dummied out of the US Super NES release). *Whyt (FFIV DS only) ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years With the exception of Whyt from the DS version, who does not appear, all of the Eidolons and their attacks are the same as they were in the original release. In the Gathering Tale during Planet Eater, the player must find them all again. This does not include the Chocobo or the monsters that drop their summon ability, such as the Cockatrice. *Dragon - "Radiant Breath" *Titan - "Gaia's Breath" *Shiva - "Diamond Dust" *Ramuh - "Judgment Bolt" *Ifrit - "Hellfire" *Asura - "Asura's Boon" *Leviathan - "Tidal Wave" *Odin - "Zantetsuken" *Sylph - "Whispering Wind" *Bahamut - "Mega Flare" *Chocobo - "Chocobo Kick" *Goblin - "Goblin Punch" *Bomb - "Responsible Bomb Use" *Mindflayer - "Mind Blast" *Cockatrice - "Petrifying Beak" Final Fantasy V'' Summons The Final Fantasy V summons are used by the Summoner job class. There are five levels of summons: ''Final Fantasy VI'' Espers The Final Fantasy VI summons, called Espers, are obtained through magicite. In the original SNES version, some names were different either due to space constraints or Ted Woolsey's creative translations. The following are Espers only available in the Gameboy Advance port of the game. *Leviathan - "Tidal Wave" *Gilgamesh - "Enkidu", "Masamune", "Excalibur" and "Excalipoor" *Cactuar - "1000 Needles" and "10000 Needles" *Diabolos - "Dark Messenger" ''Final Fantasy VII'' Summons The Final Fantasy VII summons are obtained by equipping red Summon Materia. Summons can only be used a limited number of times each battle, based on the materia's level. The Master Summon Materia allows its user to cast every summon in the game, with no limit on multiple uses. *Choco/Mog - "Deathblow!!" and "Fat Chocobo" *Shiva - "Diamond Dust" *Ifrit - "Hellfire" *Ramuh - "Judgement Bolt" *Titan - "Anger of the Land" *Odin - "Steel Bladed Sword" and "Gunge Lance" *Leviathan - "Tidal Wave" *Bahamut - "Mega Flare" *Kjata - "Tetra-Disaster" *Alexander - "Judgement" *Neo Bahamut - "Giga Flare" *Phoenix - "Phoenix Flame" *Hades - "Black Cauldron" *Typhoon - "Disintegration" *Bahamut ZERO - "Tera Flare" *Knights of the Round - "Ultimate End" ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Before Crisis, Summons require the player to use Materia Assistance and ask for three of the same element materia from three other Turks, with the fourth being the player's own. If it is successful, the four materia will perform a summon. *Ifrit *Shiva *Leviathan *Titan *Ramuh *Kjata *Hades *Typhon *Odin *Bahamut ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Summons are obtained by finding items, usually through missions, that unlock them in the Digital Mind Wave. Final Fantasy VIII'' Guardian Forces Guardian Forces are the summoned monsters of Final Fantasy VIII, and they are used by junctioning them to a character. By doing so, one is also able to junction drawn magic to a stat to enhance it or give it elemental or status changing attributes. It is stated in-game that long-term junctioning of Guardian Forces causes memory loss to the user, due to junctioning being controlled by the same part of the brain that controls memory, so using them is not without risks. ''Final Fantasy IX'' Eidolons In Final Fantasy IX summons are referred to as Eidolons. Only Princess Garnet and Eiko Carol are able to summon, because they are both members of a tribe of summoners from Madain Sari. They are able to learn summons by equipping jewels and mastering the skill of summoning that Eidolon. Also, an Eidolon's summon sequence differs from "short" and "long", the latter being more powerful in some way. Alexander also makes an appearance in a FMV, but cannot be summoned in-game. ''Final Fantasy X'' Aeons Aeons are the summoned creatures in Final Fantasy X which help Summoners perform their Pilgrimage. Unlike previous installments, Aeons could be controlled as a character in combat. The summoned Aeon would replace all three party members until defeated or dismissed. Yuna is the only playable character with the ability to summon Aeons. *Valefor - "Sonic Wings", "Energy Ray" and "Energy Blast" *Ifrit - "Meteor Strike" and "Hellfire" *Ixion - "Aerospark" and "Thor's Hammer" *Shiva - "Heavenly Strike" and "Diamond Dust" *Bahamut - "Impulse" and "Megaflare" *Yojimbo - "Daigoro", "Kozuka", "Wakizashi" and "Zanmato" *Anima - "Pain" and "Oblivion" *The Magus Sisters - "Passado", "Camisade", "Razzia" and "Delta Attack" ''Final Fantasy XI'' Avatars Only the Summoner and players with the Summoner as a support job can summon Avatars. There are three distinct types of Avatar that can be summoned: Terrestrial Avatars, Celestial Avatars, and Elemental Spirits. When summoned, Avatars will stay and fight by the Summoner's side until released. However, the Summoner must consume a steady flow of MP to perpetuate the avatar. Avatars are weak melee attackers, but can use powerful Blood Pact abilities on a shared timer. The development team has promised at least one more Avatar (new or otherwise) will become playable before the end of Final Fantasy XI's lifespan. In a recent update, Alexander and Odin have become available as 2 hour abilities for the Summoner job. In order to obtain Alexander, however, the full Treasures of Aht Urgan storyline must be completed in order to access the battlefield. Odin produces an instant death or a % of health to a boss; Alexander boosts defense and magic defense. While the rest of the avatars are capable of meleeing in battle as the summoner's minion, Alexander and Odin are only available for one effect every two hours. 1''These Avatars cannot be summoned by player characters.'' Elemental Spirits Commonly known as spirits or elementals, these are summonable versions of the elementals commonly found throughout Vana'diel. The only in-game reference to them as a group is on the Summoner relic armor, where they are referred to as Elemental Avatars. There is a spirit for each of the eight elements in Final Fantasy XI: Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Water, Light, and Dark. Unlike the other Avatars, spirits do not have Blood Pact abilities. Instead, a spirit will cast spells based on its element with a frequency dependent on the Summoner's summoning magic skill and the elements of the day and weather. E.g., a Fire Spirit will cast spells more frequently on Firesday, but less frequently in the rain. Starting at level 50, Summoners can absorb a spirit using their Elemental Siphon ability to restore MP; the effectiveness depends on the current day and weather. ''Final Fantasy XII'' Espers In Final Fantasy XII, summons are known as Espers. All of them, bar Shemhazai, reference enemies and summons from a previous Final Fantasy game. They all represent a sign of the Zodiac. *Belias the Gigas (Aries) - "Painflare" and "Hellfire" *Mateus the Corrupt (Pisces) - "Flash-Freeze" and "Frostwave" *Adrammelech the Wroth (Capricorn) - "Flash Arc" and "Judgment Bolt" *Zalera the Death Seraph (Gemini) - "Kill" and "Condemnation" *Shemhazai the Whisperer (Sagittarius) - "Devour Soul" and "Soul Purge" *Hashmal, Bringer of Order (Leo) - "Roxxor" and "Gaia's Wrath" *Zeromus the Condemner (Cancer) - "Gravity Well" and "Big Bang" *Exodus the Judge-Sal (Libra) - "Comet" and "Meteor" *Cúchulainn - The Impure (Scorpio) - "Malaise" and "Blight" *Famfrit the Darkening Cloud (Aquarius) - "Briny Cannonade" and "Tsunami" *Chaos, Walker of the Wheel (Taurus) - "Whirlwind" and "Tornado" *Ultima the High Seraph (Virgo) - "Redemption" and "Eschaton" *Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts (Ophiuchus) - "Banish Ray" and "Eclipse" ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Espers In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, 51 Espers are bought on the Ring of Pacts, counting as the most summons any game in the series has had. There are four main elements, plus two additional areas for summons. Each element, bar holy, has melee, ranged and flying summons. Each of these areas has three ranks, with rank 1 being the weakest and rank 3 being the strongest. However, you do not need the rank 1 summon to get the rank 2 summon, and you do not need the rank 2 summon to get the rank 3 summon. Melee summons are strong against ranged, ranged against flying, and flying against melee. Some summons, mainly the Espers from Final Fantasy XII, must be defeated in battle before becoming available on the Ring of Pacts. The Espers of Revenant Wings act as party members in battle, and multiple instances of each can exist on the battlefield at any given time, bar rank 3 summons. Non-Elemental Summons Non-Elemental summons have no weakness or resistance. They also tend to have no special attacks either. They are best used when you are fighting a group of enemies with different weaknesses. However, the game's most powerful summons are also non-elemental. Fire Summons Fire summons are weak against water summons. They are strong against earth summons, and some water summons. Water Summons Water summons are mainly weak against thunder summons, while some are weak against fire. They are strong against fire summons, and some thunder summons. Thunder Summons Thunder summons are mainly weak against earth summons, while some are weak against water. They are strong against water summons. Earth Summons Earth summons are weak against fire summons. They are strong against thunder summons. Holy Summons Holy summons have no offensive capabilities. Instead, they can only heal your party members with their attacks. Ultima's special attack, though, does damage to the enemies. Ranged Summons Rank 1: White Hare Rank 2: Carbuncle Rank 3: Ultima Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Summons in Final Fantasy XIII are called Eidolons and have great importance to the plot, as they are tied to the l'Cie. They are a unique embodiment of what lies inside each l'Cie's heart. Most possess the ability to transform into variations of transport (such as vehicles) and other objects, during their "Gestalt Mode." *Odin, a horned warrior who can transform into a horse; summoned by Lightning *Shiva, Twin sisters identified as Nix and Styria who can combine into a motorcycle; summoned by Snow *Hecatoncheir, a many-armed creature who can transform into a bipedal mech with four machine gun turrets; summoned by Vanille *Brynhildr, a fiery knight who can transform into a sports car with side-mounted machine guns; summoned by Sazh *Alexander, an armored king who can transform into a immobile fortress; summoned by Hope *Bahamut, a towering bipedal dragonoid who can transform into an avianlike creature; summoned by Fang Final Fantasy Agito XIII Summons Though little information has surfaced, Final Fantasy Agito XIII, the summons might have a role similar to the one they have in Final Fantasy XIII. Known summons so far are: *Odin Final Fantasy XIV Summons Creatures resembling Leviathan, Bahamut, and Ifrit have been seen in the game's various trailers, while summoned beings known as Primals have been mentioned in promotional materials. It is unknown if they are connected, or if there will even be player controlled summons in the game. ''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Summons In Final Fantasy Tactics, only Summoners and units equipped with the Summon command can summon. Summons are simply bought by using acquired Job Points, except Zodiark, which has to be cast on the Summoner in order to learn it. *Moogle - "Moogle Charm" *Shiva - "Glacial Shards" *Ramuh - "Judgment Bolt" *Ifrit - "Infernal Blaze" *Titan - "Gaia's Wrath" *Golem - "Earthen Wall" *Carbuncle - "Ruby Light" *Bahamut - "Megaflare" *Odin - "Obliteration" *Leviathan - "Tidal Wave" *Salamander - "Wyrmfire" *Sylph - "Whispering Wind" *Faerie - "Fey Light" *Lich - "Descending Darkness" *Cyclops - "Climactic Fear" *Zodiark - "Darkening Cloud" ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' Summons and Totema There are two different types of summons: *Viera Summoners can summon a creature to deal damage. :*Unicorn :*Ifrit :*Ramuh :*Shiva :*Kirin :*Carbuncle :*Phoenix :*Madeen * Moogle Animists can randomly summon one of the eight Viera summoner creatures (see above) using the Friend ability. Because the summon is random, the targets may be damaged or healed depending on who is called. *All characters are able to summon a Totema once they have acquired 10 Judge Points. Once summoned, there will be a "dramatic" animation featuring the Totema launching its attack and then damage will be dealt. Unlike Illusionists' Phantasm Skills, Totema attack can never miss their target. However, to summon a Totema, Marche Radiuju and his clan must defeat the different Totemas in the storyline. Each race has its own individual Totema to summon. :*Famfrit, the Totema of the Moogle :*Ultima, the Totema of the Nu Mou :*Adrammelech, the Totema of the Bangaa :*Exodus, the Totema of the Viera :*Mateus, the Totema of the Humans ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' Summons and Scions Again, in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, there are two different types of summons: *Viera Summoners can summon some of the recurring summon creatures of the series to deal damage, heal or grant buffs in an area: :*Unicorn :*Ifrit :*Ramuh :*Shiva :*Kirin :*Carbuncle :*Phoenix :*Maduin *Moogle Animists can randomly summon one of the eight Viera Summoner creatures using the ability Friend. Because the summon is random, the spell can either damage or heal targets on either team. *Characters can summon the Espers from Final Fantasy XII, now named as Scions, using their Smash Gauge. They must equip the Scion's correspondent accessory in order to summon him, and each Scion can only be summoned once per battle. Scions can have the widest range of effects, from dealing elemental damage or status ailments to the enemy, to healing the party, or even to attempt to defeat both sides. ''Crystal Defenders'' Espers ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Summons Forty summons appear in Dissidia. Summons can be equipped prior to fighting and are represented by red orbs over the player's health bar. Some summons have two appearances: one for their "Auto" version, and one for their normal version. The "Auto" version acts on a condition, usually a Brave Break or HP Attack, while normal versions must be triggered by pressing Circle and R. The normal version is more powerful than the "Auto" one when numerical values are at stake. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' Summons By using the power of the Magun and loading the appropriate soil, the main character Kaze can summon a whole host of summons. With his partner, Moogle, he can even upgrade some summons. *Atomos *Bismarck *Gun Dragon *Ifrit *Ixion (Also Ixion Type-ZERO) *Meteor Master *Moogle *Odin *Phoenix (Also Giga-Phoenix) *Shiva *Titan *Typhoon Summons by other characters in Unlimited include: *SwordDragon, summoned by Makenshi and Madoushi. *KigenDragon summoned by Lisa Pacifist. ''Unlimited: After'' Summons *Alexander *Anima *Hades *Knights of the Round *Raiden *Tri-Disaster Thể_loại:Summon